John Dawlish (Ninclow)
John Dawlish was a half-blood wizard in the employment of the Ministry of Magic in London, where he became a hardened veteran after having spent most of his working life serving with distinction in the struggle to eradicate the Dark Forces in the capacity of a highly-trained, specialist officer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Highly regarded as an "excellent Auror", Dawlish have spent most of his working life in the thick of the action, fighting in and emerged largely unscathed from a number of highly dangerous combat situations such as riot control, high-risk arrests and hostage situations, gaining considerable reputation and was usually the first choice to guard high profile targets such as visiting diplomats. Biography Early life (1945-1956) Born at the English St David's Hospital on the 10th of January in the year of 1945, little John Dawlish was given up for adoption almost immediately following his mother's parturition, but, being prematurely born and therefore very small and sickly, no one dared to take him in, since the doctors believed and there all around him began worrying that the child would be leaving the world almost as quickly as he entered it, discouraging potential parents from growing too attached to the tiny thing. Therefore, by the time the infant had overcome his initial shortcomings and had become healthy enough to leave the safety of the hospital, he had already been made a ward of the state. As such, the childhood of John Dawlish was not an altogether easy one, having grown up in a dingy orphanage in London from where he retained very few memories to which he could look back upon with any fondness, not counting the summer outings to the countryside and the seaside. Raised without any proper form of parental love and among people who were all too different from himself, young Dawlish spent most of his formative years struggling against a difficulty in making friends and the constant "bitterness of abandonment" from the knowledge that his parents had jus simply tossed him aside.. Neither of which, understandably enough, was made any easier by the fact that Dawlish, in his youth, had been quite unaware of his wizarding heritage, meaning that whenever he experienced one of the episodes of small but unmistakable, signs of magic, he had no way of knowing, let alone understanding the many oddities that happened around him which, while sporadic, still was talked about in hushed voices behind closed doors long afterwards, causing him much additional distress. Often in conflict within himself throughout most of his formative years about whether there was something wrong with him or if the staff at the orphanage simply did not understand him, while he in later years admitted that the orphans in residence were well cared for, he still remembered it to be a rather grim place in which to grow up, even without the additional complications of doing so with magic in a Muggle world. His life were to take an unexpected turn, however, when a peculiar-looking man whom John had never seen before dropped by a week after his eleventh birthday. Brave in the face of adversity, John made every effort not to show any hint of his initial disappointment when their mysterious visitor, a tall, thin man attired in a flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet and a great deal of auburn hair and beard, both of which were almost artistically threaded with silver, introduced himself by a name that was every bit as peculiar as the man himself, and explained that he was, rather than looking to adopt him as John had initially thought when Mrs. Cole and their guest arrived unannounced at the doorstep of his bedroom, a teacher who had come to offer him a place at the school where he was teaching. John was, on the other hand, greatly surprised and, in spite of himself, intrigued to hear that he was a wizard, eagerly accepting the offer when Dumbledore responded to his initial skepticism by stepping out of his own shoes and having them tap dance across the floor by themselves with the wave of a wand. The following morning, Professor Dumbledore took him to Diagon Alley, where he bought a wand and some second-hand robes and spell books for himself with a stipend from school. Hogwarts years (1955-1961) Having never truly fitted in among his peers at the orphanage John Dawlish was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1956 to 1962, unexpectedly drawing unusual attention to himself at his very first evening. Apparently, not only had his father been some kind of wizarding war hero, but his father had been some kind of wiz war hero, Physical appearance John Dawlish was tall and thin,with very short, wiry hair, a pointed chin and wide silvery blue eyes. The lines on his face and his gray hair was both once premature; the results of the great deal of stress that came with being an Auror, grew ever more pronounced as he entered middle-aged. A tough-looking wizard known to mostly give the impression of being very capable and self-assured, his sharp, piercing gaze and general grimness of expression often gave his whole expression an air of alertness and decision. Well aware of the occasional need to venture out on the streets of Muggle London on short notice in the pursuit of his criminal adversaries, Dawlish often than not wear a brown trench coat with Muggle business-casual attire underneath.Category:Ninclow